The Morning After Surprise
by Chesirecat01
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in a bed not his own next to a golden haired teen he's never seen before. It's only natural that he has some questions: Who is this guy? Why are they in the same bed? and what is that uncomfortable sensation in Sasuke's lower body? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey! This would be my first fanfic (well, not my first written one, but my first publicly posted one …which is kinda weird for me 0) so I ask you all for some kindness. I wrote this a WHILE back and decided to bring it out of the closet, dust it off and present it to the world !

Ok, a few things I need to say: First, Both Naruto and Sasuke are 18+ (along with most of the other characters in this fic). I just needed to make that clear. I didn't want to write a Yaoi about 12 year olds…'cause that's kinda weird and gross…; Also, this is a YAOI FANFIC!! Just in case you didn't know. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I would like to thank Bo and Hallie for they kinda helped me with some of the story…even though they might not know it. Lastly, I would like to thank UndeadTiger for being my beta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

--

Sasuke awoke, head clouded and eyes heavy. Thinking it better to go back to sleep, he laid back down in the bed.

….._wait a minute_...

The Uchiha quickly sat up, realizing that the bed he was so casually laying in was not his own. Slowly, he looked around the sterile white room. There was only one window, curtains up to let the light in. The walls were painted white and decorated with trim cluttered with generic flowers, colors ranging from pink to gold. A deep, dark blue carpet covered the floor. But, contrary to the calmness of the room, the furniture wasn't nearly as peaceful. The wooden drawers had been knocked over, the complimentary towels and sheets strewed around the room. An off-white lamp, which supposedly sat upon the nightstand, had fallen and cracked, the light bulb no longer useful. The stand too had toppled over, dropping an alarm clock. Despite the mess, Sasuke assumed himself to be in some sort of hotel. Still, this didn't help his question…

_Where am I?_

Continuing to sit in his white sheeted bed, he tried to look out the window in hopes to spot some sort of recognizable landmark or building, but what seemed to be unnaturally bright light shot pain into his eyes and through his brain. The pain seared through his entire body, causing him to tear up and cradle his head in his hands. His thought process was slow and his head was still foggy.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, his voice hoarse as though he had been yelling quite recently. Through painful thoughts, he figured that the best way to find out what was going on was to get up and get out. With all intentions on doing so, the half-naked Uchiha attempted to get up, only to feel a sharp, burning sensation in his lower body that caused him to collapse back on the bed.

_What the hell?!_

Still lying within the sheets, Sasuke tested his body, moving each limb to figure what part of him was causing the unnecessary discomfort. Through process of elimination, and to his disbelief, the young Uchiha found that the source of his pain seemed to be coming from…

…._Why does…my ass… hurt?_

His head began to pulse with a threatening headache. He lied back down, trying to fit the pieces together: unnatural pain, waking up in a random and quite messy room, headache, bright light….everything seemed so out of focus…but why? Why were all these things happening…was it something that happened the night before?...

The Uchiha took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to think past the pain behind his eyes

_…There was a party…My party…yea, I remember that…and she was there…yes…and Sakura…she was crying…_

His brain surged causing him to let out an unintentional grunt

_…what else happened? …_

Suddenly a familiar, sly face flashed quickly in Sasuke's mind. The young Uchiha quickly sat up, causing him to squint slightly.

_…Itachi…he was there too…and he gave me something…_

But no matter how much Sasuke racked his memory of the past night, nothing came to him, except an even more painful headache and the devious grin of his older brother.

Abruptly, his thought process stopped as he stared at the space next to him. He hadn't noticed it before, but the quiet moan and the subtle stirring had caught his attention. A horrible feeling began to crawl into the pit of his stomach. That feeling that no longer was there light left in the world; the feeling of total violation of one's body and mind; the feeling of self-destruction and self-worthlessness and that nothing would be right again…

…he wasn't the only one in the bed…

…under the sheets next to him…slept a teen with spiky hair as golden as the sun…

--

Alright...that's the first chapter...hope you enjoyed it ! Even if you didn't I would appreciate any and all constructive criticisms...Constructive! not Destructive!! Thanks!!

Chapter two SHOULD come up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** YAY! Chapter 2!! Thanks for the few, yet very appreciated reviews :). I don't think you understand how much they mean to me! So again, I thank you!!

Alright, again…just in case you decided to jump into the second chapter for no apparent reason, I will repeat: This is a YAOI fanfic…you have been warned. And again, I thank UndeadTiger for being my lovely beta 3!!

Only real update is that:

--

--

(equals) Change in POV

Besides that, enjoy!! :3

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters

--

A knot began to form in his throat as he stared at the tanned youth. The blonde was sleeping bundled up within the sheets; mouth opened and nothing covering his bare chest… a very firm and smooth bare chest.

Sasuke could think of only a few logical reasons as to why a young man was sleeping next to the young heir in an unknown hotel room. And the more the raven-haired teen thought over these reasons, the more he did not like the results… not at all indeed.

It took about three seconds for it to sink into the Uchiha's brain and to react. And since the great Uchiha has done so few of times in the past, he, himself, was surprised by it. Sasuke Uchiha panicked!

Quickly Sasuke leapt from the bed, but due to his quick actions and not so quick thinking, his foot became entangled within the sheet, tripping himself and yanking the unknown teen off the bed and on to the floor on the opposite side with a loud _THUD!_

--

--

"Jesus Christ! What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed when he was abruptly awoken with his face hitting the floor. He squinted his eyes from the bright light and began to slowly get up, trying not to upset a threatening headache he knew too well that would come from partying the night before. The Uzamaki child sat on the carpet, facing the sterile white wall, trying to shake his hangover. Feeling an unnatural breeze, he checked himself and realized he was completely naked. Naruto did nothing to cover himself, thinking himself to be the only on in the room (and had yet to notice the extremely confused and concerned Uchiha heir staring at him in disbelief).

Cradling his head in his hands, as if to wipe away the cloudiness behind his eyes, Naruto let out a loud sigh.

_What on earth did I get myself into…?_

No doubt, he thought to himself, he had gotten totally smashed the night before and probably began dancing on top of a table or something, pretending to be a stripper. Or maybe this time he thought he was invisible again and to prove it to everybody that he couldn't be seen, he stripped down in front of his crowd and made crude gestures and faces. Naruto let out a groan thinking of the too often acts he seemed to perform and the more than likely, Sakura was there.

_DAMNIT! Sakura! She probably saw me act like an idiot! No, not an idiot, but a complete and total dumbass!_

From the headache, the pain in his eyes, and the thought of completely acting like a fool in front of Sakura, Naruto felt like crying. But instead, he figured the best way to solve all this would be to find out what Sakura saw and to pray profusely for forgiveness. So with that, the blonde shook his head once more and began to get up so he could find his clothes (God knows where they even were), get out of whatever room he was in and go find the young Haruno.

A dark-eyed, raven-haired, half naked male youth was one of, if not, the last thing Naruto figured he would lock eyes with when he finally stood up.

--

--

Sasuke just stared at the boy, who was now fully standing up and staring back with ice blue eyes. The blonde's body was taunt and rigid and… completely naked. Knowing it not to be the best idea to stare, the young Uchiha did so anyway, wide-eyed at the stranger in disbelief, figuring their lack of clothes (partial nudity for Sasuke and fully nude for the stranger) into the few possibilities he had left, but Sasuke knew, no matter how many times he tried to figure out the situation logically, he continued to end in the same result. Sasuke knew what he had done and by the changing expression from shock to terror on the tanned teen's face, told Sasuke that the blonde too had come to the same conclusion.

--

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go…the end of chapter 2! I figured since I gave a whole chapter to Sasuke's reaction to the situation then Naruto should have a chapter as well…and so this chapter was born :). But I promise that in the next chapter there will be actual plot!

Thanks for reading and I'm looking forward to the reviews! Remember: Constructive! Not Destructive!

Chapter 3 in process!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Alright! Chapter 3 is up!! Sorry it took so long, a lot of bad things happened in a short amount of time, and I just don't have the time like I used to. But anyway, everything is still about the same.

--

--

still means a change in Point of View.

With that said, I thank UndeadTiger again for being my wonderful beta and putting up with me X3.

**Disclaimer:** I yet again, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

--

"So.. who are you?" Naruto asked as if picking up a past conversation with the raven-haired teen. The blonde continued to stare at the youth awaiting his answer. But there was no reply. The young man just continued to stare back; not moving, not blinking, Naruto wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Hello? I asked you a question. Who the hell are ya?" The blonde wasn't sure if he really wanted to know who this guy was, but either way, he was loosing his patience. But the youth still made no attempt to answer. Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair. Saying nothing else, he began searching for his clothes.

_I can't believe this is happening! This is by FAR the worst thing I have ever done! And I don't even know this guy!_

It didn't take long for Naruto to find his pants and boxers under the bed. He quickly slipped them on and faced the dark-haired teen again, who was still staring at Naruto, not saying a word. The blonde sighed again and sat on the bed.

"Listen man, I know this looks bad… but…" Naruto was trying to make reason out of the situation… but what can someone really say? You just had drunken sex with a completely strange guy? Of course it looked bad! It looked _really_ bad!

"There's nothing we can really do right now, except to forget it." The blonde looked up to the unknown teen, offering a smile of understanding.

--

--

Sasuke looked coldly down at the blonde with his halfhearted grin.

"Nothing happened," he said it quietly, but it was forceful as if he just screamed it. Sasuke turned away from the tanned teen, kicking over a few towels to discover his pants and shirt.

"Hey man! I was just trying to help out, all right? No need to be a jerk about it." The blonde retorted, obviously upset about Sasuke's cold comment. The Uchiha heir scoffed under his breath as he buttoned up his pants.

"You're an idiot."

Sasuke didn't turn around and he didn't look back. Only the slamming of the door behind him echoed throughout the hall. He wanted to get out of there at that exact moment.

_What the hell did he mean 'just forget it'?! Was he insane? How can someone forget something like this?!_

Slipping on his shirt over his head, he walked quickly down the hallway of the still unknown hotel dodging the random workers and guest along the way. He no longer paid any mind to his headache and the cloudiness behind his eyes had cleared. Still the lower body discomfort remained… almost as if it were a constant reminder.

"Dammit!"

The plaster on the wall cracked underneath his sudden punch. A few people stopped and stared.

--

--

_What a prick!_

Naruto threw a pillow off the bed, cursing to no one in particular. The echo of the slammed door still rung within the room.

_What an arrogant jerk!_

The blonde fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He understood why the raven-haired teen had been angry… it was totally understandable, but did he have to lash out like that? Naruto could still felt he sting of the insult. Sure, it was only three words, and it definitely wasn't the first time he'd been called an idiot… but just the how that guy said it… it was so demeaning, as if Naruto was nothing but a filthy animal. The blonde grabbed another pillow and tossed it, adding to the mess on the floor.

_It's not like I'm happy about this either! I mean, I would give up my leg to go back and stop myself if I could!!_

The tanned youth sighed and walked over to the opened window, letting the breeze calm him down.

_Like I said, there's nothing I can do about it now._

He looked up into the sky. Trying to think about what he should do next.

_I wonder… should I get tested?_

Naruto cringed imagining what had happened the night before.

_If I was drunk enough to do it with some guy, I wouldn't out it past me to do it unprotected…_

He let out another sigh.

--

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry my chapters seem to be really short...but thats just how I write :) Chapter 4 is already in progress, so it hopefully shouldn't take very long. Again, all CONSTRCUTIVE reviews are welcome and extremely appreciated!!


End file.
